Lover's Requiem
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: Discontinued!
1. Chapter 1

**Lover's Requiem**

**Hi guys! It's been a long time since I did a TC story and I thought I should so… here you go!**

Derek never spoke of the troubles he had. It annoyed everybody at the hospital – from Angie to Victor that he did this. He had his reasons, the main one being that he didn't want everyone to worry. Only recently it was becoming harder for him to suffer in silence.

Every night without fail, the dream would appear, the almighty monster followed by his legions of lesser human minions would attack his dreams in his sleep. He thought it was just the after effect of going out drinking with Tyler so often – although he could handle a lot more drink than Tyler even he often reached his limit. Or perhaps playing the electric guitar and singing to fill in for a sick member of his cousin's band. He refused to go out with Tyler the last couple of times he'd been asked and had told his cousin he was to busy to play in her band, yet still the dreams continuously came back.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He groaned at the thought of another sleepless night that had passed. He'd only had an hour or so sleep.

"If this continues I'm not going to be able to operate…" He cried aloud, hearing his voice bounce back at him. "…Angie will kill me…" He sobbed. "…Just like He tried to kill her. It's just a dream of course… I hope…"

Derek looked even worse than usual, his hair was now just a complete knot of chestnut colours and his white top he wore to bed was creased and soaking wet from the perspiration. He stumbled blindly in the dark and groped at the wall until he found the light switch. He then reached for his glasses on the sideboard and pushed them onto his face.

"I have to get dressed and go to work, no matter how sick I am…" he quickly showered and got changed.

His stomach lurched and demanded food from him but he refused it, the thought of what he saw happen to his beloved nurse in the dream would have made him sick no matter what he ate for breakfast. He grabbed his keys of the key hook and ran to the garage.

"Where's my car this time?" He whined. His mother, step-dad, kid sister and both his cousins had access to his garage. He missed his red sports car whenever it was gone and was always angry when someone took his spare car keys from the key hook while looking after the house when he was out at night. He pulled the covers off of his 'emergency' vehicle, a motorbike his step dad and mum had gotten him for Christmas after passing his test. This was the first time he would ride it to work – at least it was a nice day to go on it.

A piece of paper slid from the cover as he threw it down.

_Derek,_

_I borrowed your car to go to work tomorrow 'cause mine isn't working again, I promise I won't ruin the car (or break your windscreens/ rip the seats) this time. I knew you wouldn't mind. Your cousin xxx _

_p.s. get a decent nights sleep soon – I won't let my sister in it either xx_

Derek headed back into the house to retrieve all of his bike gear and threw his spare Caduceus clothes in a rucksack. He fired up the bike when a familiar skater skated past.

"Hey Derek! Going on the bike today?" The young fourteen year old stopped and brushed his long black fringe from his eyes.

"Yeah, my cousin borrowed the car again…" Derek pulled the helmet off and switched the engine back off. "What are you doing here, Ash? You live 20 blocks away from here near my mum don't you?"

"Yeah but I've been staying with dad and his girlfriend during the weekend so I'm heading off to school!" He studied Derek carefully. "You look wasted Derek, you feeling alright?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, say hi to Emma for me!" Derek waved the skater off before riding away.

He knew this was going to be a bad day…

After all dreams today are a shoddy mess…


	2. Deja Vu

**Déjà vu**

As the motorbike rolled to a gentle stop in the parking lot Derek realised he was grateful for taking the bike. The fresh air that was rushing past him and filtering through his helmet was enough to make him feel alive again – even if it was only for a few hours. He noticed there was a crowd near the door as soon as he came in and was desperately trying to pull up close to it. He noticed that Tyler, Leslie, Victor, Dr Kasal and even Dr Hoffman were there and he could make out a large muscular man and a petite woman who he recognised instantly as Angie. The man was 'Butch' (As Derek thought the name suited him more) but his real name was in fact James – Angie's boyfriend.

He pulled up alongside them but didn't need to get close to hear the shouts.

"Do you not understand!?" Angie yelled halfway through a sob. "There's nothing going on between us!"

"Between who?" Derek pulled the helmet off and pulled the bike onto the rest.

"You two!" The muscular man roared in Derek's face.

"Dude, chill. I'm sorry for being such a dumbass geez…" Derek grumbled. "There isn't anything go on. Why would you think that?"

"Because you spend so much time with each other!"

"Did you ever think that we work together? And when we do go out together, we're going out for a drink with OUR friends!" Angie screeched. "You're so jealous! Does this mean I have to stop being friends with all the guys I know?"

"If it means I know you're not cheating on me!"

"You stalked me to work!" Angie sobbed. "I can't not stop being friends with guys! I work with them for god's sake! And I would never give up being their friends!"

Derek's head stung as if a jolt of electricity had been passed through it. _This is just like the dream… Angie was arguing, and then she was slapped by something… Or someone… _

"Dude, Angie's your girlfriend; you're supposed to believe her! And not stalk her to work!" Tyler growled.

"Keep out of this Blondie!"

"I'm sick of this!" Angie screamed suddenly. "Why didn't you tell me about this before I left? Why did you have to follow me? All you do is argue and try to control me! Forget it, we're through! You just wanted what all other guys want when they see a girl like me! I'm not selling my body to you!"

"I never got very far with that! You're so frigid and I bet you're still a virgin too!" He swiftly slapped Angie across her face knocking her sideways. "I'll get my stuff while you're here!" Angie ran into the building, her makeup cascaded down her cheeks and her eyes red from her cries were now complimented by the red mark along her cheek. He attempted to knock the motorbike off the kickstand and make Derek fall backwards but he failed miserably.

"What an evil bastard he was…" Victor growled. "Even by my standards…"

"Dude, poor Angie…"

"That last comment was unnecessary; it is after all Angie's private life…" Dr Hoffman and Dr Kasal agreed.

"Déjà vu…" Derek mumbled to himself. "That was a little weird…"

"I'll go and…" Leslie turned to run after Angie.

"- No I will." Derek shouted suddenly. "Just let me park the bike."

He crept into his and Angie's office and threw the leather bike jacket on his chair.

"Angie?" He restrained himself from touching the frail nurse. "Please Angie, look at me…"

"Mmf…" Angie said something but Derek couldn't hear it.

"Sweetie" He reached out and tapped her shoulder gently. She looked around at him and water engulfed her emerald eyes. He wanted to break down, he hated seeing her upset. He half expected her to slap him across the face.

"Derek…" She watched as he knelt down to face her.

"Why didn't you tell me Ang?" Derek asked.

"I didn't know myself you moron!" She suddenly realised what she had just said. "I'm sorry I didn't mean that…it's just…you were always the first person I went to when me and James argued."

"Angie, I also live the closet to you and James…" Derek thought carefully before adding. "But…you'd have more sense than to cheat on your partner, I'm sure of that."

"Thanks, that means a lot…just like you keeping me company when me and him argued did…" Derek passed her a tissue to clean her face now her tears had stopped. "About the last comment he made…about me still being a virgin…"

"What about it?" Derek saw the emerald glint in her eyes.

"It's true…but please don't tell anyone…" She waited for Derek to laugh but he never did. "…I just think that if you're supposed to remember the first time you made love then you should make sure you really love the person too…"

"It's fine, I won't say anything and I agree with you."

"Are you ok Derek?" Derek sat on his chair at his desk for a few minutes to give Angie a chance to recover. "You don't look too good yourself…" Angie watched as he turned to face her. "You look like you haven't been sleeping well…"

"…I haven't…" He mumbled, ashamed of himself.

"Why? Is something the matter?"

"No, everything's fine" Derek replied quickly.

"If you say so…" Angie watched him carefully before turning away again.

"Can I come in and talk to Angie?" Leslie called from outside.

"Sure come in!" Angie called. "Derek, will you?"

"I'm gonna get some coffee anyway, want one?"

"No thanks…" She studied his figure; something was definitely keeping him from sleeping.

"Hey dude, everything alright with Angie?" Tyler put the coffee cup in front of Derek.

"She should be alright." Derek replied truthfully, the sleeplessness beginning to creep up on him.

"You don't look healthy either Derek!" Victor yelled.

"Chill, I just need some sleep is all…" Derek yelled back. By the time Tyler turned round to tell Derek to calm down Derek had fallen asleep.

"Dude?"

"Leave him!" Victor growled.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Oh no, not here, not while I'm working!" Derek cried in the vast darkness. "The bright flash…" The glare caused Derek to wince. "Where's He?" Then Derek saw Him. The monster – human looking but far to tall to be one. He was much more muscular than any other human Derek had seen before too._

"_Who are you?" Derek cried as the ground shook beneath him. The blue robe on the figure was becoming more defined – the creature was coming closer._

"_I am your worst nightmare, your disease! Now you know my secret you shall be terminated!"_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Derek woke suddenly. Tyler was prodding him.

"You look like you were having a nightmare…" He lifted his head and saw the others.

"Or a fit…" Dr Kasal quickly cut in.

"It happened again…" Derek felt like crying.

"What…" Victor looked up. "Holy shit! What the fuck's that!" Derek felt himself choke as he felt huge slender fingers grip his throat. He was in the air still struggling and spluttering. Then he saw the same two friends of the monsters.

"Déjà vu Stiles!" The twin snakes hissed together. He felt himself being thrown through the door until he hit the wall in the reception. He felt blood gargle in his throat at the force he'd been thrown. "Our master, Asclepius has something to chat to you about…"

"Asclepius? He's a god! He's not real!" Derek cried through the blood.

"I quite assure you I'm real boy!" Derek felt himself lifted again and thrown so that he landed on a trolley and slit his hand on the scalpels. He felt himself grope at the board he'd just knocked off with his good hand to hide a scalpel in his sleeve.

"I think you've been intruding on my plans…" Derek struggled through his blurred vision to see the creature. "You've been having nightmares about it have you not?"

"Leave… Angie…Alone…" Derek snarled. "Why is she…in your plans?"

"That has nothing to do with you." He placed a device that was a small wooden block with a piece of metal which pinged rhythmically. "You should be more worried about your incurable disorder…"

"You don't mean?" He saw as the monster turned the dial on the digital metronome screen and felt his heart beat slow. He fell back against the wall and clutched his chest. "The incurable, unknown heart disease you've suffered with since you were a boy… A rhythmic heart beat… until now nobody knew who it was controlled by…" The snakes slithered towards the metronome and began to turn it down more until it reached ten. Derek could feel the life being sucked from him.

"Derek doesn't have a disease!" Angie screamed but was hushed by one of the snakes.

"It was never…written…on my…records…because I refused…to let them…study it…" Derek struggled to pronounce the words. Asclepius hoisted him up again.

"A fellow Asclepiad like me, you're not worth the energy!" With the last ounce of strength his exhausted and dying body would give him, Derek lifted his arm, slid the scalpel down his sleeve and stabbed it into the Greek god's arm. He fell to the floor and fainted instantly. Angie watched in horror as the monster screamed, altered the metronome to its original speed and vanished.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Derek had been out for half an hour. He watched as the blood in the bag filtered into his arm and began to time his pulse.

"64 bpm like it should be…" he pulled the needle from his arm, checked if anyone was in the corridor and made his way to the door. As he got outside he ignored the pain in his slashed hand, chest and began to limp home.


	3. I'll help you if you'll do the same

**I'll help you if you do the same for me…**

He felt so guilty leaving the hospital, he also felt more ill than ever before for two reasons. First, Derek was a doctor and destined to save his patients when he is in hospital and NOT be a patient himself. His sickness was caused by the fact that he had technically just suffered a 'heart attack'. He struggled to pour the hot liquid into the coffee cup, the pain in his chest had stopped and his heart beat was beating perfectly every time he checked. He sat gently in his sofa and placed the cup on his table.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I can't believe he wondered off!" Angie cried. "Tyler, you were supposed to keep an eye on him!"

"Angie, I only went to get a cup of coffee. The dude was still out cold when I left!" Tyler yelled defensively.

"Excuse me! I heard Derek had a heart failure!" A fairly tall blonde teenager ran into the reception where the others were shouting.

"Wait up!" A taller woman with black and bright red hair charged in. "Excuse me; we're looking for Derek Stiles."

"He…Isn't here…" Angie looked at the girls with interest. "Can I ask how you know about Derek? And who are you?"

"You're Angie right?" The woman stared her in the eyes. "And yet you don't know who we are? Did Derek never tell you about us?"

"Clearly not…" Angie looked at the teenager. "You look like the girl in the photo on Derek's mantelpiece. I don't know your name though."

"You've been to Derek's house? No wonder James was so suspicious!" Leslie laughed.

"It was nothing like that!" Angie snapped suddenly. "Derek was the one who looked after me when we argued."

"Back to the point…" The woman clicked her fingers reminding them of her presence.

"My name's Emma, I'm Derek's step-sister! Even though I'm only fifteen!" The young teen flicked her hair and noticed it was the exact same colour as Angie's.

"I'm Sayo, I'm Derek's older cousin – the one who's in the band that Derek has been helping out." She looked around her as if looking for someone else. "Somewhere around here is Katie, my little sister – who's the same age as Emma…"

"She didn't want to get out of the car Sayo – she didn't want to see sick people…" Emma told her. "Oh and I know about my brother because he sent me a text message!"

"But Derek knows not to use a mobile in a hospital – he has it switched off in his bag all day." Angie took the mobile from the young girl's hand. "Emma, it happened again. Get Sayo to bring you to the hospital. Derek xx." Angie read. "It was only sent 20 minutes ago, about the same time we've known that Derek isn't…"

"Derek isn't?"

"He's missing." Victor blurted suddenly.

"Not again!" Sayo screamed. "He hates being a patient! I bet he's wondered of again!"

"Um…Sayo…" Emma tugged on her cousin's jacket. "Derek's bike is still in the parking lot and you have his car…"

"It means he can't have gone far!" Sayo grabbed Angie's arms. "I need your help! You know where Derek lives?"

"Yes…" She felt a key being pressed into her hand.

"Go to his house and see if he's there for me! I'll check where I know he enjoys spending his time." Angie grasped the key tight.

"Of course, do you want me to wheel his bike back?"

"It would be helpful, thank you." Sayo pressed two more keys into her palm. "Here's my number, call me if he's there." Sayo scribbled her number onto a piece of paper she had in her pocket. The two women ran off as fast as they had come in.

"Angie, consider this paid time off." Dr Kasal held her shoulder. "Make sure the best doctor nurse team we have is still ok." Angie ran to get changed. As she rummaged through her bag she remembered the only outfit that was in there. She was supposed to go straight out on a date with James tonight so only had a red silk dress and some red shoes in her bag. She sighed heavily before getting changed. She crept into the guy's locker room and began to enter the combination to Derek's locker.

"0214. Derek's birthday, Valentine's day." She took the rucksack from the locker. She grabbed the leather bike jacket from the office and threw it on top of her dress.

"Angie, were you planning on going out tonight?" Everyone was still in reception contemplating what to do next.

"I was going to Leslie, but obviously I'm not now, seeming as me and James argued this morning…" She looked at the heavy black jacket which was a couple of sizes to big for her. "I bet I look weird don't I?"

"A little." Leslie replied truthfully. "But you shouldn't care about the way you look right now; you should focus on going to Derek."

Angie fumbled and struggled with the bike lock and then the kick stand on the motorbike before she even got chance to start wheeling it towards Derek's house. She watched the glares she got from the people in the street but paid no mind to them and continued to wheel the bike. Luckily for her Derek did not live as far away as the other employees but it was still a tedious hour's work.

As she got onto the drive she pulled the kickstand back down and locked the bike on the pipe hanging vertically from the guttering as it was the only available object. She slid Derek's rucksack from her back and removed hers from it. She pulled the key from the rucksack and slotted it into the door.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Derek heard as someone pushed the key into the lock. He waited until he heard the faint squeak of the door opening until he spoke:

"Sayo! If that's you then I don't want to talk about it…"

"It isn't Sayo, its Angie." She called closing the door softly behind her. "Why'd you leave the hospital?"

"I don't like being a patient Ang…" He never looked towards the door – he just carried on looking at the TV screen, his upset clear in his voice. "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to make anyone worry. I just needed some time to clear my head."

"Aw Sweetie…" Angie walked over to him, throwing his stuff down as she went. She knelt down by him. "Am I right in thinking that… Asclepius…was stopping you from sleeping?"

"Yeah, every night I've been having nightmares about him doing things and trying to kill me. Last night was different, I watched you argue with something and then get slapped just like what happened earlier, I was terrified. Then I saw me being attacked by Asclepius and then…" Tears began to stream unwillingly from his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Angie asked soothingly. "And I'm sorry too; I shouldn't have asked you why you looked so bad."

"You look so pretty, were you going on a date tonight?" Derek asked, still scared by recalling his nightmare.

"I was…" She looked down at the hand the monster had slashed. "Forget about that! Why haven't you covered your hand?"

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep and when I woke up I must have…forgot." He smiled sheepishly.

"I won't get angry…" Angie took a deep breath. "How long did you sleep?"

"About 10 minutes, I think the dreams have stopped but I still feel a little unsettled." Derek yawned on cue.

"Do you have some bandages somewhere and some wipes perhaps?" She stood and Derek admired the way the red dress complimented her figure.

"In the cupboard by the stairs I think." He listened as she rustled through the cupboard. She came back holding some wipes and a bandage. "Give me your hand." He hissed as she wiped off the dried blood and wrapped his hand tight in the bandage.

"I feel really guilty now; you don't have to stay if you don't want to…" Derek mumbled sleepily.

"Well someone's going to have to keep an eye on you and by the sounds of things you don't want it to be your cousin Sayo or your sister Emma."

"I'm guessing they went to the hospital because of my text and Emma told you who they were." Derek knew the little girl a little too well.

"If I'm staying to help you though, I expect some help from you in return…" Angie's smile was still sweet and her voice soothing, yet it made Derek squirm.

"Alright."

"I was supposed to go for a meal tonight with James, seeming as me and him broke up and I still have restaurant reservations I want you to come instead." Her smile grew wider. "It's that new European style restaurant in town."

"It seems fair." Derek smirked. "Then ok."

"Can I make myself a drink?" She watched Derek nod.

"Sure, I think there's still some of your drinking chocolate in the cupboard somewhere." Derek often spent hours trying to comfort Angie during arguments with her psycho ex so he bought a jar of her favourite drink to keep her calm.

The kettle had begun boiling when Derek entered the kitchen. Angie was struggling to reach the jar in the cupboard.

"Here let me help." He reached up above her and lowered the jar into her hand.

"Thanks…" He felt Angie get warmer before he stepped away. "Um…Can I use your shower and borrow some clothes off you?"

"Why?" Derek asked.

"If I'm going to be wearing this dress for dinner tonight then I don't really want to wreck it now do I?" Angie replied in her usual work style voice.

"Alright, you know where the shower is right?" He waited for Angie to nod. "Just go into my bedroom and take out some of my clothes."

"Thank you." Angie began to spoon the chocolate powder into her cup.

"I'll do this, you go sort yourself out."

The steaming cup was on the table and Derek was half asleep by the time Angie came down. The clothes were a little to big for her but they were still comfortable. She fastened her belt around the combats to keep them on before joining Derek.

"You should get some sleep if you're coming out with me." Angie tapped Derek's shoulder.

"Alright…" He yawned and within seconds he was asleep. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and placed her hand under his head and pulled him so that he was laying there resting his head on her lap. She felt a little uneasy at first but soon settled.


	4. Is this a date?

**Is this a date?**

The cellphone in Angie's pocket went off for the second time in the last hour and yet again it showed the same caller I.D. – Tyler's office, Caduceus.

"Tyler for the last time! Derek's asleep right beside me!" Angie scolded as quietly as she could. _Well, he's asleep on me actually…_

"Derek!" The noise blasted Angie's eardrum.

"What was that?" Derek groaned.

"Sorry Derek…" Angie would have slapped Tyler if he was right in front of her. "I might as well put you on speakerphone!" Angie growled.

"Hey there sleeping beauty!" Tyler laughed.

"Shut up…" Derek yawned as Tyler's voice pierced through his ears.

"Tyler next time I'm going to see you, you're so gonna get slapped!" Angie growled. _I'm pretty positive I feel asleep sat up and…not on Angie. She's quite comfy really…_

"Come on Angie!" Tyler whined in his pathetic five year old voice.

"Hey sleepy!" Leslie's voice rang clear through the receiver along with a more muffled voice in the background mumbling something about Derek being a 'lucky bastard'. "I hope Nurse Thompson is taking care of you!"

"Is Victor in the background?" Derek asked hearing the grumbling getting closer to the receiver. "And yes, she's keeping a close eye on me!" Derek said happily.

"Stiles its Victor, I have a message from Kasal!" The voice scared Derek. "He says you're to ring him when you wake up because your cellphone was switched off and Tyler told him about the last phone call."

"Alright…" Derek yawned, unwilling to move as he felt Angie's hand ruffling his hair gently.

"Are you ok Derek? Everyone was really worried and angry at Tyler because he was supposed to keep an eye on you."

"Yeah… sorry about that…" Derek laughed nervously.

"Well we should leave you two lovebirds alone!" Leslie giggled.

"Leslie!" Angie was going to rant but the line went dead before she got chance.

"Say Angie…" Derek finally said lifting himself off of her. "I don't remember falling asleep ON you…"

"Well…you…looked uncomfortable!" She struggled with the words and squirmed uncomfortably.

"Well thanks for caring…" Derek rubbed his eyes and pushed his glasses on his face. "How long was I asleep for?"

"An hour or so." Angie hands him the television remote.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on me…"

"You should ring chief Kasal." Angie hesitated as she passed him the cellphone. She watched as he drowsily dialled the number. "Poor thing…" Angie mumbled to herself.

"Hey boss…" Derek's voice was getting brighter and cheerier as he spoke.

"Derek, I hope you are alright although you are still a patient and therefore had no right to leave the hospital." Derek knew that it was inevitable that he was having this conversation.

"I'm sorry but I know bout my heart condition and I know how to care for myself. I also know of the cause of my insomnia I don't like being a patient and I can look after myself." Derek yelled defensively.

"I never said you couldn't." Dr Kasal retaliated.

"Sorry, but I don't want or need people bothering me about why I knew that creature was going to attack me and all the hassle about my heart…"

"I know and I understand. I want you to take some time off, I need you to come in for a couple of hours a day but that's all. I need you to get your head sorted out." Dr Kasal quickly added. "I'm not saying you're crazy either. Could you give the phone to Angie? I need to ask her something too." Derek passed her the phone and headed into the kitchen to make a drink. He reached behind the coffee pot to find the letter his mom had written to him.

_Derek,_

_We know how busy you are so it's no surprise you haven't gotten in contact recently. Me and Steve both look at your sister and notice how much she idolises you as time goes past. Emma even wanted us to find your old skateboard! Emma wants to know when you'll take her horse riding again as she only trusts you to take the horses out on the road and on the beach with her._

_Sayo came round the other week to tell us that her boyfriend ditched her for his mistress so we ended up spending our time talking about my ex partners, and her ex partners and who Emma's first boyfriend might be. Sayo asked about you as well and wanted to know if you got a girlfriend yet. Do you still have a crush and that beautiful nurse friend of yours? Isn't her name Angela? Is she still in that relationship with that evil sod you were telling me about? If so I don't think its fair you let her make the same mistakes I did. For god sake admit to her you like her and if you already have at least help her in her time of need. I won't pester you much more as I know you will probably be bored by now._

_Lots of love, Mom, Emma and Steve xx_

_P.S. Make sure you take Emma horse riding when you get some free time xx_

_I have admitted it to her mom but… _His trail of thought stopped as he heard someone step in the kitchen and hastily tried to throw the letter behind the coffee jar.

"It looks like I'm in charge of keeping an eye on you while you're at home, seeming as you don't like being a patient at the hospital." Angie didn't realise that Derek had hidden the letter.

"I guess that's ok then, please don't nag me too much!" He smiled childishly.

"I do not nag!" She slapped him playfully on his arm. "Oh and, it's a Friday evening and I want to go to dinner with my 'patient' at six."

"Guess I got an hour to get changed!" Derek laughed as he made his way upstairs.

"I want to pick out your clothes! You have some nice stuff in that wardrobe!" Angie chased after him upstairs.

Derek stood staring at his still pale reflection in the mirror as he stepped out the shower. As he dried himself off his eyes were still fixed on the pale face, he noticed the soaking wet hair was getting longer and it now hung just slightly below his shoulders when it was wet. He threw on his boxers and headed out into the hallway towards his bedroom.

"Angie! Are you done in there?" He knocked on the door.

"Sure I've finished getting ready!" She opened the door and stood mouth agape at how handsome Derek looked topless (he had used the towel to cover the bottom half of his body). "Um…wow…" She shook herself back to reality and let him in. As if he had some kind of weird sense he knew his outfit would probably match his nurse's attire. She had picked out a red shirt (which Derek had forgotten about) and some black trousers.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I hope this is alright for where we're going!" Angie laughed nervously as Derek parked the car. As soon as they stepped inside he realised how much Angie tried to make James like her. Just a single look at the prices on the menu was enough to almost make poor Derek's heart stop all together.

"Table for 2?" A large man in a suit walked over. "It might be a long wait I'm afraid."

"That's ok I have reservations." Angie smiled as best as she could aside from the fact the man was intimidating. "Um, they should be under the name Thompson."

"Ah, here we go!" The man glanced down at his sheet. As he looked towards the menu Derek felt like he recognised the man. "Derek? I wasn't expecting to see you here!"

"You alright Ben?" Derek laughed as the man's voice was enough to make him remember. "I thought you were going to be a bouncer for the club they built underneath here."

"I am, I'm helping up here too. Pleased to meet you madam. I'm Ben, I play drums for the band Derek plays in."

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Angie." She shook his hand cautiously. "If you'd like to follow me…"

The appetisers were big enough to be a main meal on their own and never before had Angie felt so grateful she had starved herself all day, and Derek was happy he hadn't eaten.

"You don't take long to move on do you?!" A shrill voice deafened Angie and Derek. It was another waitress who seemed to have the same face as James. "So it was true, you did ditch my big bro James for the doctor you work with!" She growled.

"I left your brother because he abused me!" As the waitress ran forward to attempt to grab Angie, Ben grabbed her and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Get off of me you brute!" She slammed hard into Ben's back but his sheer muscle made it so he didn't feel a thing.

"I think you need to learn some table manners!" He dragged her away into the kitchen.

"You ok Ang?" Derek reached out and consciously touched her hand before withdrawing it.

"Yes I'm…fine…" Angie took a deep breath.

"Sorry about that, the boss will deal with her! Enjoy!" Ben dropped the plates in front of the pair, smiled warmly then left to go and deal with the club.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The meal was far richer than most of the food Angie and Derek had ever eaten and soon they were too full to even attempt to drink. In the whole meal lasting an hour and a half they only managed a glass of wine each.

"So where too now?" Derek yawned as he climbed back into the car.

"Back to your apartment so you get some sleep…" Angie said drowsily. "I'll keep an eye on you to make sure you sleep as much as you can."

"Alright if you want too."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Derek barely managed to get changed and stumble back down the stairs before he became exhausted.

"Derek, why do you have stuffed toys and statues and things of Akitas?" Angie asked – the question had been bugging her all day as she patted the pillows on her lap for Derek to lie on.

"Because I like them, I'd love to have one as a pet but it would be cruel to keep a dog when I work such strange hours." Derek nestled his heads deep into the cushions.

"That's sweet." She ran her hand through his soft hair.

"Thanks for tonight, it was a nice date with a guy who I care about and who cares about me." She whispered in his ear as he lay asleep.


	5. The nightmare continuing

**The nightmare continuing**

"_No! I thought this had stopped!" Derek screamed in the desolate boundaries of his mind. "Leave me alone!" The bright light came again – this time brighter and more blinding than before. He shuddered as an Arctic chill shot through the air._

"_We have to let him know!" That wasn't Asclepius – it was another man but the voice sounded more human._

"_He knows, he just needs time to adjust. If we tell him too much or Asclepius finds out about this his heart will stop all together!" A more feminine voice roared. Suddenly an image flared up. The male voice was a regular human man dressed in a black outfit with a suit of armour and a helmet on, making it impossible to tell if Derek knew him. The feminine voice was another creature like Asclepius, she was huge but much prettier and appeared a lot friendlier than Asclepius._

"_She looks like…Angie…" Derek whispered to himself. He then saw the two white creatures at the God's side. The first was a white swan, it was prettier than any swan Derek had seen before, and it was snow white with no imperfections. The second was a white lizard creature with wings. It was bigger than the swan or the human and was almost the same height as the woman. _

"_We have subconsciously taught the boy everything he needs to know about his position with the gods…" The woman seemed stubborn and adamant._

"_For such an important human you seem to want him to be unable to defend himself…" The man growled._

"_Enough! You are our mistress's most loyal soldier. Do not lose trust in each other." The swan croaked suddenly. "I'm sure our mistress knows what she's doing."_

"_I'm sorry mistress Aphrodite…Lady Venus… I still think you need to tell him." The soldier sighed._

"_I understand your concern, you are dismissed." The image suddenly faded and the voices disappeared like a ghost. Yet Derek hadn't woken, he was still in the black void of his mind._

"_I am the white dragon, loyal helper of Aphrodite…" The voice blew through in the Arctic chill sending a shiver down Derek's spine. "You must never let her know you saw what you just did." The cold stopped._

"_How did this happen, how come I can still hear your voice?" Derek watched his breath rise as steam._

"_I have many powers and it is my duty to protect the important mortals that the gods cherish, you are one…in fact you are the one…" It sounded like the voice was now in the same place as Derek. "You have a lot to learn, but you will not do so until the time is right. Your faith will be tested to the limit."_

"_What do you mean I am the one and you didn't answer my question!" Derek yelled angrily._

"_I'm in your mind, I have many talents…" He could hear someone behind him, his whole body froze. "Just like you…" Derek turned to the voice that had just whispered in his ear. He wanted to scream but no sound came out. The lizard was before him. "I hope to see you soon." At that Derek promptly ran into the hall of mirrors created by his confused psyche. He fell to the floor in self pity, the lizard…was in his mind. He felt the biggest surge of pain._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He managed to stifle the scream in the cushions as he woke in a frenzy. His hazelnut eyes met with the sleeping nurse as he lifted his head and steadied his breathing. Clearly she had not been disturbed by the fit like symptoms Derek had been displaying during the dream.

"Angie! Angie wake up!" He shook her gently.

"Derek, stop!" She shook herself and almost fainted at the sight of the ruined Derek. "What's the matter?"

"The dreams! They started again!" Derek felt as Angie pushed her hand against his chest to help him steady himself. "They were different though… no monsters, no killing just an argument and a…"

"A what Derek?" Angie pinned him against the arm of the sofa. "Tell me please."

"A lizard creature…a dragon… she'd entered my mind." If this was any other person she would have burst out laughing but after witnessing Derek experiencing the craziest case of déjà vu the day before she would believe him. "What's happening to me Angie?" Derek sobbed.

"It's alright…I don't know Derek…" She looked at the state of him. "Go and get a shower, I'll get changed and ring Dr Kasal to say you're not coming in."

"A-Alright." Derek swallowed.

He sat in his bedroom shakily typing a text to say he would take Emma horse riding and as he stood in the shower his tears still never stopped. He didn't want to be any different to a regular human.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"He won't be coming in today." Angie said bluntly as she fastened the last button on her uniform. "We thought the nightmares had stopped but it seems we were wrong."

"Hm, I see." Dr Kasal's glasses steamed up from his faulty air con. "Will you be coming in?"

"I don't know…" Angie said worryingly. "I don't think I can trust Derek to go anywhere alone right now because the poor guy looks like he could have another heart attack any minute." _And I care about him too much to let that happen._

"Do you think you could get in contact with any of his family?"

"I guess I can try, I'll ring back."

She let out a deep heavy sigh. She reached for his house phone when the doorbell went off. _Who'd want Derek this early on a Saturday morning?_ She looked through the peephole to see the young blond haired teen and a middle aged woman. She opened the door cautiously.

"Excuse me Angie is my big brother home?" The teenage girl asked.

"He's getting changed I think. Why? What do you need him for?" Angie opened the door to let the girl in followed by the woman.

"He sent a text to our mum saying he would take me horse riding." Emma replied.

"He did? Well alright. Who's the lady?"

"I am Mary, Derek and Emma's mum." The woman introduced herself. It was easy to tell Derek and her were related as she had the same colour hair and eyes as Derek, yet she looked so pretty and… incredibly young to have a 28 year old soon. "You must be Derek's colleague Angie…?"

"Yes I am."

"It's nice to finally meet you young lady." The woman seemed so sweet. "Derek seems to care a lot about you."

"Please don't do the formal thing, I'm not working. Yes he does care and he would do anything to help me through the trouble of breaking up with my boyfriend." Angie joined the pair on the sofa and wondered what Derek's father must have looked like. "The man was abusive and accused me and your son of having an affair."

"Looking at you I would say you were far too smart to cheat." The woman smirked. "Of course it is only natural Derek would be protective of you since…"

"Since what?" Angie looked at the woman inquisitively.

"Not even Emma knew about this until now…" Mary took a deep breath. "Ask Derek about a man called Ian and ask about his eyes." The woman stood. "It's quite an upsetting tale really. I must be going, me and Steve are going to visit Derek's father's grave together and then head off to work."

"I'll tell Derek you called." Angie smiled and waved the woman off.

"Bye mom!" Emma called.

"Are you thirsty Emma?" Angie asked.

"Um…no thanks…" The girl smiled warmly.

"Who was that?" Derek asked as he came down the stairs.

"It was your mom, she came to drop Emma of for horse riding." Angie replied. "She looked awfully young to have a kid your age."

"She is young she's 43. She had me when she was still a kid." Derek high fived his sister before joining the girls. "Hey Emma!"

"Hey Derek! Um…who's Ian?" Derek's face suddenly whitened again.

"Who told you about him?"

"Your mum did…she said something about your eyes and why you are so protective of me." Angie replied.

"It's not surprising really…" Derek swallowed hard. "Do you mind if I make a drink before I tell you?"

"No of course not!" His sister looked at him worryingly.

"Derek, I don't think you and Emma should go out without another adult to keep an eye on you." Angie blurted suddenly as she followed Derek into the kitchen.

"I guess… who'd you have in mind?"

"I dunno, one of your cousins or band mates probably."

"Please don't call Jake!" Emma begged as she grabbed the cola bottle from the cabinet.

"Who?"

"Jake's Sayo's older brother." Derek spooned the coffee into the cup. "Want one?"

"Please." Angie turned to Emma. "Why not him?"

"He's…Um…what's the word…"

"He's a bisexual and it makes Emma feel kinda uncomfortable. Well actually he likes to experiment when it comes to love…" Derek looked at Angie's cute confused face. "He isn't satisfied with normal relationships."

"Maybe Sayo and Katie will come…"

"Go in the front room and text them, make sure tell them I can't go unless they come too." Derek shooed his sister.

He took his seat on the couch and took a mouthful of his favourite drink.

"Ian was my mum's first partner after my dad died…" Derek placed the cup in front of himself. "I should tell you something else first though, there's a lot more about Steve and my dad than meets the eye Emma. Ever since they started middle school they were the best of friends and they were under agreement that should anything happen to one of them the other would take care of his family. Unfortunately for me and mum Steve had gone to New York when dad died."

"Wow I never knew…"

"Anyway, six months after dad died and a few months before my sixth birthday mum met this man called Ian. He seemed like a real charmer and he appeared to dote on me and mum…"

"Like me and James." Angie recalled how sweet and charming James had been when they met. "And then he became abusive?"

"He was more than just abusive. He was a womaniser who would try to get to every girl he could. When he was with mum he had slept with ten other women."

"Isn't that illegal?" Emma asked.

"Not exactly. When he became abusive he viciously attacked mum in front of me and one night when I was sleeping in my bedroom he tied up and raped my mum. He then came into my room with a knife. He wrestled me down onto my bed and sliced my eye with the blade. It's impossible to tell where the scars are because the surgeons covered it in a tattoo like makeup. After he attacked me Ian left the house and Steve had discovered my father had died. He travelled to the last address his best friend gave him and found me on the stairs shielding my eyes. When he prized them away he saw the blood and phoned an ambulance. I found mum a few minutes later."

"It's important you don't tell anyone!" Derek growled. "I'll try and remember how to remove the make-up to reveal the wound."

"Hey guys!" Sayo burst through the door followed by a quiet blonde who was smaller than Emma.

"Alright I'm off, meet me for lunch ok." Angie waved goodbye and left.

**Please review! I like reading what people think**

**Thanks to: Wavebreeze**

** TCGeek**

**YuKiOnA-Ga**


	6. Derek's day off

**Derek's day off**

"I hope you haven't forgotten about or gig little cous." Sayo rifled her way through the riding gear.

"What gig?" Derek fitted the helmet over his head and didn't bother to fasten it.

"The rock competition that every amateur rock band here and in the surrounding cities enters. There's a 20 thousand dollar prize and you have to do two songs with the band, sing a solo song and play a solo song." She was desperately trying to find something that fit her.

"Oh that one." Derek turned to his little sister. "I'm gonna go find the lady to show me where Kalila is. I'll get her to come back and take you to your horses."

"Derek! I haven't seen you in a long time. I guess you've been busy with work." The lady who owned the stable had watched Derek grow up and he had quickly become an experienced horse rider and had tried his hand at wrangling horses too. The only horse he managed to wrangle successfully was Kalila. He knew her since he was about 21 – her name meant "Love" but she was anything but when he first met her. Although she was still a foal she was aggressive and violent. He was the only human Kalila bonded with enough to let him ride her.

"Is Kalila still here?" Derek asked.

"Of course, she grew up here and I'm sure she misses you." Derek followed the plump middle aged woman with red hair to a stable labelled Kalila.

"Kalila!" Derek called and suddenly the horse was there in front of him. "Hey there girly!" He reached up and patted the silver dapple coloured horse's nose. She lifted him from the floor by his shirt collar. "Down Kalila!" He felt himself dropped to the floor with a thud.

"I'll let you sort out Kalila, if you still remember. All of her stuff is in the storage room with her name on." The middle aged woman smiled.

"Yeah I remember, I'll be out with her by the time the others are sorted." He took the reigns from the hook beside the stable door.

He had saddled her up and cleaned her before the others had even got ready. Because Angeles bay was mostly wide open space and several small residential areas the horses were allowed to leave the stable grounds. Each horse had been trained so it could run through the roads just like horse drawn carriages could as long as experienced riders were with groups.

"I missed you Kalila." Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out the back of sugar cubes and Polos. "Here." He emptied some of the cubes into his palm and fed them to the horse.

Bored of waiting for the girls he climbed atop the horse and led her into the show jumping pen. He and the horse shared a good enough bond to trust each other when it came to clearing obstacles such as these. He pulled her reigns as they cleared the last jump. He felt something vibrate in his pocket and realised it was his cell.

"Tyler…"

"Hey dude!" The voice went straight through Derek. "Hope you're alright." Derek slid down from the saddle and led Kalila back to the yard.

"I'm feeling alright…" Derek sat on the step of the barn and held his shoulder against the cellphone so he could tie Kalila back up. "You seem happy today."

"Dude, I scored a date with Leslie last night and I hear _you _went out with Angie."

"We went as friends and you know it." Derek growled trying to open the pack of Polos. He fed one to the horse before eating one himself.

"If you say so. Anyway we went partying and stuff and got wasted so we were feeling good." Tyler suddenly hushed up. "Until Angie slapped me this morning anyway."

"For waking me up I suppose." Derek inquired as he felt the Polos being lifted from his hand. "Kalila put those down!" The horse was still as mischievous as she was when they met.

"Dude who's Kalila?" Tyler stood dumbfounded at the yelling on the other end.

"Are you going to the beach during your lunch break with the others?" Derek asked as he pulled the packet from the horse's mouth.

"Yeah why?"

"Kalila is an animal by the way. You'll see what animal when I get down there."

"Alright dude. Gotta go Leslie's here!" The line went dead.

The girls were outside trying to climb on horses by the time Derek had climbed back on top of the horse. The horses the two girls were on were a heck of a lot smaller than Kalila and Sayo's horse was only slightly smaller.

"I didn't even know you could ride a horse, let alone jump one." Sayo looked in awe at Derek and Kalila.

"Yeah, I guess you saw that then. I've been able to ride a horse since I was a kid."

With a lot of effort Derek's cousins finally climbed atop their horses.

"Remember Derek, you and Kalila are leading the others." The middle aged rancher patted Kalila gently. "Kali only trusts you so we haven't ridden her properly for a while. It should do her good."

"Alright Kalila, you're gonna behave when we're out on the road aren't you?" The horse nodded and Derek climbed down and fed the horse another Polo. "Good girl."

"Little Emma's atop Ebony our shadowy pony. Katie is atop Leo who is Ebony's brother and Sayo is on Ace." The two ponies were both jet black and Ace was white with the occasional brown patch.

They had ridden through the streets of Angeles Bay. It surprised Sayo and Katie how skilled both of their cousins were.

"Where are you meeting Angie for lunch?" Katie asked as her pony trotted alongside Kalila. The other two were close behind.

"I'm gonna take them down to the beach and meet the others there. It will give Sayo a chance to relax too." Derek replied.

"Oh you mean about the trotting thing…" As soon as the horse sped up Sayo had become nervous.

"Ok Kalila turn…" He pulled the horse's reigns in the direction of the beach. In the mid afternoon drowsy traffic it was safe for the horses in the road. Cars passed by at a slow speed. Horse drawn carriages occasionally went past and children stuck their heads out of car windows to get a look at the horses.

"There they are!" Sayo spotted them first. She ran ahead her horse trotting along to keep up. Emma and Katie quickly went after her.

"Go after them Kali!" The horse galloped forward.

He slid down from the saddle and lifted the still unfastened helmet from his head.

"Hey guys." Kali followed Derek as he sat in the sand beside Angie. To his surprise Tyler and Leslie had also managed to get Victor out and Greg was sat with them too. "Dr Kasal, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I wasn't expecting to see a world renowned surgeon looking as pale as a sheet atop a big horse." Greg said coolly.

"Um…Derek I'm gonna teach Sayo how to stay calm when the horse speeds up."

"Alright, don't go too far now!" The good thing about Kali being such a large horse was she made a good sunshield. "Well it's nice to see you anyway."

"Cybil and Kari are here too." He pointed to the water's edge where Cybil stood with her baby in front of her. "Cybil look who decided to pay a visit."

"Hello Dr Stiles." She smiled politely before looking up at the shadow above him. "Is the horse yours?"

"No. Tyler this is Kalila by the way."

"Awesome dude, can I try and get on her?"

"Not unless you want to be bucked straight back off." Derek replied truthfully.

"Who are those people with you?" Greg asked.

"The blonde girl on the black pony is my step-sister Emma, the Goth girl with the black and red hair is my older cousin Sayo and the other girl is Katie my little cousin."

"I thought you were an only child Derek…"

"Derek, about what you said this morning. I found out how to remove the make up." Angie rummaged in her pocket for a small tube of antiseptic gel. "You use this." Derek took the tube and closed his right eye. He began to gently massage the gel into the skin.

"What's he doing nurse Thompson?" Emma trotted back.

"Trying to get the make-up off." She whispered.

He saw the smudged makeup on his hand and knew instantly it had come off. He shielded the eye first before edging his hand away. Everyone gasped in shock. The scars formed a large cross over the eye and met in the middle where his pupil was.

"Now you can see what that fucker did to me." He looked at the mirror in Angie's hand then grumbled in disgust. "Because Steve found me early enough they had managed to save a small amount of my sight."

"Who's Steve?"

"Angie will tell you later." Derek replied.

"Leave me alone! Rich girl!" Emma yelled.

"Em! What's up?" Derek stood and ran to his little sister and a brunette.

"I thought your world renowned brother would have at least bought you a pony! Or took you to Florida! Or at least ride a horse himself!" The girl laughed smugly.

"I can ride a horse." Derek stood behind her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sarah Thornton local rich girl. I was out riding my pony out on the beach and look at what I found…"

"My brother can't just ride a horse ya know!" Emma growled. "He can jump them too."

"Yeah right!"

"You better believe it little girl! Come near my sister and insult her like that again and you'll be sorry got it." He scolded.

"Alright if you can ride a horse then where is it?"

"Kalila come here!" When the horse approached the girl she screamed and fled.

"Come on guys, we better get home before Sayo faints." Derek called the girls back to him. "See you later everybody."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Katie and Sayo went home as soon as they reached the ranch. Emma had stayed with Derek until Steve and their mum came to pick her up.

"How do you feel honey?" His mum asked him concerned.

"Hey kid, why'd you remove that make-up that covered your eye?" Steve asked as he hugged his daughter. Emma looked a lot like him and his blond hair was the exact same as his daughters.

"I was sick of hiding the truth Steve." Derek replied.

"I guess so… how was Kalila?" Derek had to smile at the question.

"You should know the answer better than me. You're the vet for the ranch after all. You were the one who took me to learn how to ride a horse and you were the one who asked me to try and wrangle her." Steve only returned to Angeles Bay when Derek was still a kid because he had a job lined up there.

"I've not been called to the stables in a long time Derek." He took his daughter to the car. "See you!"

"Bye Derek!"

"Honey, I guess you told her." His mum's voice was soothing. "Bye the way, your nurse Angie seemed nice."

"Thanks. By the way, I have told her I love her before." Derek smiled bashfully.

"I wish you'd just fall in love with her sweetie." She hugged Derek before running out to the car. "Bye Derek!"

Derek knew he would be alone for a while before Angie would come over to take care of him.


	7. Kimmy and Matt

**Kimmy and Matt**

He didn't know how long he had been asleep. He remembered talking to Angie about Sayo's band and what Angie had been up to all day (which mostly revolved around talking to Leslie about her date with Tyler). He felt more relaxed with his nurse sleeping peacefully on the other sofa.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Derek couldn't have had a sweeter dream that night. It was just him alone with Angie. Her fear of being any more intimate with a man other than the occasional hug and kiss were still there but she seemed happier. They had been on a date, then a quick stop at the movies and then on the way home had stopped at the beach. There was a party – similar to a Valentine's Day one – and people were dancing. They both danced and at the end she whispered in his ear that no matter what she would remain beside him. She then cried and begged Derek to help her with her intimacy issues and to forget the past relationships she'd had. He hugged her as close to him as he could and whispered 'I love you' in her ear – which made her hush instantly.

He had slept the whole night – with no disturbances or possible fits. He suddenly felt rejuvenated again. Angie took note of this when she woke him and asked him if he would go to work for a couple of hours later in the day.

"Alright Angie, as soon as Sayo gives me the car." Derek hissed as Angie cleaned his wounded hand and wrapped it up again.

"It's nice to see you back to normal, did you not have a dream last night?" Angie struggled to reach the coffee jar again.

"No, I just had a dream about something else." He helped her reach the coffee jar and pulled the bread from the toaster. He sliced it in half and left the other half on the plate in his hand. He bit into the second and left it in his mouth as he watched Angie.

"Alright then. What did you dream of?"

"None of your business." Came the reply.

"Don't be cheeky!" She pulled the slice of toast from his plate and began to eat it.

"Hey!" He whined childishly. "Um…do you want me to get you or make you some lunch?"

"You can cook? Wow…the many talents of Dr Derek Stiles." She laughed. "It depends what you can make."

"Pretty much anything, I can always get recipes if I don't know them."

"Can you cook pasta?" Angie prodded him gently, he responded with a nod. "Can you make some spicy chicken pasta for me? I'll heat it up in the microwave at work."

"No problem." Derek smiled warmly as he watched the nurse throw her coat over her uniform. The coat was a trench coat style but it was pure white and made her look so angelic it amazed Derek.

"By the way, Mr and Mrs Kasal are taking over your shifts. There's plenty enough other staff at Hope to cover for them. Maybe you can help them on babysitting duty. Me and Leslie are helping out too." She blushed a little as Derek stepped closer and reached behind her.

"Dr Stiles what are you doing?" She squirmed a little. He presented a small box wrapped in paper.

"It's a present for looking after me. Seeming as I'm careless and scatterbrained and all…" She unwrapped it to find a black sapphire necklace she had been telling Derek about.

"That's so sweet! But you didn't have to." She smiled and admitted.

"I know, but I must be a lot of trouble for you to keep an eye on and I figured you deserved it." He felt her hug him before her nervousness kicked in and she backed away.

"Thanks, Dr Stiles. I'll see you later." She smiled yet she looked so disappointed that she couldn't even hug Derek – the closest male friend she had without being nervous. "Bye." She slid the jewellery box in her coat pocket and ran out into the cold. She hated public transport and liked the weather when it was crisp and the leaves fell from trees. He watched with the door open as Angie ran through the streets. He closed the door softly.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hey Angie, what's in the box?" Leslie asked as Angie rubbed her fingers across the jewellery box.

"This." Angie undid the box and watched Leslie's jaw drop.

"Did Derek get you that?" Angie responded with a shy nod of her head. "Wow, told you he was totally into you!"

"It wasn't _that _kind of present!" Angie snapped. "He told me it was for taking care of him."

"Wow! I wish Tyler would do that for me…" Leslie stared at the necklace dreamy eyed.

"Do what for you honey?" Tyler threw the juice carton in the bin beside the door.

"Do something like this!" She snatched the jewellery box from her best friend's hand and presented it to him. "Derek got it for her as a way of saying thank you for taking care of him."

"Wow sweet!" Tyler laughed before noticing Angie's glare and swiftly handing the box back.

"Nurse Thompson there is a phone call for you at reception." A receptionist took the girls arm and led her away. "Um…hello…" She wasn't sure who it was when she held the phone to her ear.

"Hello Miss Thompson." A friendly female voice called. "I'm here to inform you about a present for a Mr Stiles?"

"Ah, ok." Angie shooed the receptionist away. It would ruin the surprise if even one person was to find out. "So is there any news?"

"Yep, they've arrived. You just need to pick the one you think he'd like." The voice almost laughed.

"I'll need to talk to my boss then I'll come over and take a look. Thanks for the help. Miss Smith" Angie didn't remember ever learning the woman's name.

"Angie!" She heard Cybil's call from the hall nearby and rushed towards it.

"Coming!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hey Derek!" Sayo's voice sliced through the almost silent room. The only noise was Derek practicing a song on his guitar. "Came to give you your car keys." She sat beside Derek who had the song list for the band at the gig and two sheets of music on a music stand and an open folder at his side.

"Thanks Sayo." He took the sheet of songs from the stand. "I want to ask a favour, can we change the singing solo from Livin' on the edge for I don't want to miss a thing." Both of the songs were by Aerosmith which Derek was comfortable singing.

"Why? You love that song!"

"It's for a different reason cous, just do it please." He put his guitar back on its stand.

"Hey I'm not the one who's singing it!" She laughed. "Course we can. Why are you wearing your uniform?"

"I'm going to work for a few hours today." He slammed the folder shut. "Do you want a lift back to your office?"

"Thanks, Derek."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Derek!" Leslie cried. Cybil and Greg's daughter crying in her arms. "Can you make her be quiet?" He took the baby from her arms and slowly rocked her up and down.

"Be quiet now honey…" The baby shushed straight away.

"How'd you do that? And what are you doing here?" Leslie looked in awe.

"I said I was coming in today. I just now how to get along with kiddies." He patted the young girl's back gently. "Where's Ang?"

"She went out, Chief Kasal sent her out for something I think." She smiled.

"Ah, ok." He sat the young baby back on the floor of reception.

"Thank wou Doctwor Stwiles." The baby giggled.

"Say it right." He sat in front of her. "Copy me, Doc-tor"

"Doc…tor" The baby smiled.

"Great now. I want you to say Sti-les" He looked at the baby who was confused. "Say it with me. Sti-les" The baby mimicked him perfectly.

"Doc-tor Sti-les!" The baby clapped as Derek did the same.

"That's amazing! Make her say my name please!" Leslie persisted until Derek agreed.

"Say Les-lie." Again the baby mimicked him.

"Les-lie!" The baby giggled again.

"Yay!"

"Hey!" Angie called as she stepped in. "Hi Derek!"

"Hey Angie, done with errands?"

"Yep."

"What's her name?" The baby couldn't say the word again. "An-gie"

"An-gie!". A crash was heard from the bottom of the hall.

"I can't help a guy like your partner young lady." Greg stormed out of the hall into the reception.

"I'm sorry." The voice was familiar to Derek. "He's just used to being treated by Dr Stiles. He was Matt's best friend in school." Greg froze as he saw Derek and the baby.

"Derek!" The small pale, brunette at Greg's side ran towards him. "I thought you were sick!"

"Hey Kimmy, is Matt here for his treatment?" He wanted to hug her but he had the baby in his hands instead. "Oh your lunch is in my bag Angie."

"Thanks." She pulled the lunchbox from his bag.

"Yeah, I don't like hospitals very much so…" She sighed. "…I don't usually come."

"No problems. Dr Kasal would you like me to deal with him?"

"Please." Derek left down the hall with Kimmy. The Kasal's daughter still in his arms.

Cybil was still in the room begging the delirious man to calm down.

"Matt, shut up. She's trying to help." The man stopped screeching as he saw his best friend from middle school. "Hi Cybil, Dr Kasal." He handed her daughter to her.

"Hi Derek, do you know him?" Everyone else came to the door.

"Yeah him and his girlfriend Kim were my best mates in high school." He pushed the needle into his handsome, dark haired, friend's arm and told him to sty still.

"Thanks man. By the way I brought you your CD back!" He reached into Kim's bag and pulled out an Aerosmith CD.

"Thanks." He opened it. "There's a DVD in here as well. What is it?"

"That's a DVD we made of you when you started singing in your cousin's band." He smiled warmly.

"Alright."

"Hey, I agree you are a great cook Derek!" Angie came to the door. The smell of the pasta strong. "He said he knew you so I believed him."

"I come here often enough nurse." The man shook his head in disbelief. "Does that DVD Player work by the T.V."

"It should do." Leslie pushed the DVD into the machine and turned the T.V. on.

The video was from a few years ago. Derek came in as an emergency replacement for his best friends at the opening of a new department store the company Sayo worked for had built. He sang Love In An Elevator and he couldn't help but laugh at how daft he looked.

"Why does Derek play in the band?" Angie asked as she split her lunch between Angie and Cybil as well.

"Because Matt was diagnosed with his blood disorder and we were told it was incurable. I was the lead singer and he was the lead guitarist." Kimmy took her seat beside her boyfriend. "We needed a replacement and what better than a member of another band mate's family who can sing and play a guitar."

"Better than me at that too." Matt added.

"Thanks guys." Derek watched as the last of the blood emptied into Matt's arm before injecting an antidote to his disease. "You're coming to the gig right? Sayo will be annoyed if you don't!"

"That depends." Kimmy put the CD into the DVD player and selected her favourite Aerosmith song. "Sing my song – Livin on the edge for me."

"Sure…" He waited for the song to start and did as he was told for more people to join the others at the door. Sydney, Doctor Hoffman and Professor Blackwell along with Victor.

"Thanks Derek!" She hugged him and helped Matt back into his outfit. "See you next week!"

"See you guys!" he reached into his pocket and pulled out the paper with Sayo's cellphone number on it. "Victor, ring that number." He threw it at the grumbling researcher.

"Doc-tor Sti-les, An-gie and Les-lie!" The baby suddenly said.

"Honey how'd you do that?" Cybil sat her daughter on the bed.

"Derek taught her." Leslie smiled.

"Prove it, make her say Tyler's name perfectly." Cybil pulled the chair out in front of her daughter.

"Alright." He took the seat. "Copy me. I'm gonna teach you his name. Doc-tor Ty-ler Cha-se" The baby copied him.

"How can you do that?" Greg stood just like Leslie had.

"I'm just good with kids."


	8. Babysitting duty

**Hi, got really caught up in other stories and now I have some extra time! Sorry for the super huge mega delay xx please don't hate me for this! Please review!**

He sat in the reception playing silly games with the Kasal's daughter. Angie and Leslie were giggling at the pair on the floor.

"She's so cute!" Angie laughed as she knelt down beside Derek.

"Derek do you ever plan on having kids?" Leslie knelt on the other side of the brunette surgeon.

"Leslie, I don't even have a girlfriend!" He laughed shyly.

"Leslie!" Angie laughed slapping her best friend's arm behind Derek's back.

"Hey Derek, some of your mail got delivered here again." Tyler reached behind the reception desk and dropped a cardboard box with a letter taped to it in front of the surgeon. He shifted the giggling baby onto his left leg and pulled the letter off the box. He didn't recognise the neat italic handwriting on the envelope and all it said was '_Dr Derek_' then the address of the hospital. As he was about to open the envelope, Victor's voice roared making the baby cry.

"Shush, shush it's alright" He rocked the baby gently and held her close to his chest.

"Stiles! You didn't tell me that was your cousin's number!"

"Who Sayo?" Derek chuckled. "She told me to give you the number." He smiled.

"She's coming here. Do you know why she wants to talk to me." _Lie Derek. Lie!_

"No idea." _Of course I know! For a genius you sure don't use your head!_ He worked his fingers into the envelope as the baby fell asleep on his arm.

_Derek,_

_I'm afraid I do not know much more about you than your first name. I'm not really sure how I can prove that what I have written here is the truth and I do not even know my real full name. I do not even know how many other people have claimed what I am about to claim._

_I am afraid of writing my name to you in case I am wrong but please take the box taped to the letter to your mother. Do not open it until you see her. I doubt she will believe the information in the box either but…_

"The letter just ends right there." Derek was confused but he thought he should respect the mystery person's wishes. He passed the sleeping baby to her mother and took the box to the car. He slammed the boot shut.

"Ugh…I feel funny." Derek's head was still sore. The Bluetooth headset in his ear was buzzing again, meaning his cell was ringing. "Hello?"

"…"

"Hello?!" Derek was getting angry.

"…Derek…" The voice was familiar.

"Who is this?" He snarled getting riled by the voice, he sat in between the two sets of doors leading to the reception.

"It's almost time..." The voice whispered. "…dragon…" The line went dead. It dawned on Derek.

"The white dragon!" He cried. He composed himself, caught his breath and turned his cell off. He switched his second phone on, a cellphone with a lower frequency that was safer to use in a hospital. The only problem was that it couldn't be used in an operating theatre or intensive care units. (Not that he'd be doing much operating with a sliced up hand). Only the workers and his direct family were allowed the number.

"Derek can you help us two on our rounds?" He had no choice but to agree to the request from the two nurses. As they passed Derek and Angie's office the phone rang and both him and his nurse went to reach for the door handle. He reached it first and she desperately wanted to keep her hand on top of his but withdrew it as soon as she realised his hand was there.

"Give us a sec." Derek picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Hi Derek." It was Mary.

"What's up?" He slams himself into the office chair, which slides across the floor towards Angie's desk.

"You know how me and Steve are going to that work due tomorrow night, right?"

"Yeah…" He had a gut feeling that he was on babysitting duty.

"Emma wants to stay at your house tomorrow night and now she keeps asking about staying tonight as well." He could tell his mum thought she was being rude.

"Hang on while I ask _my _babysitter." She chuckled at his insinuation. "Angie!" He ran across the hall to find Angie. "Angie, I need to ask a favour." He whispered what his mum had asked in her ear.

"It's your house Derek, but that's fine." She replied.

"Thanks." He ran back to the phone. "She says that's fine."

"Is Angie still looking after you? I'll tell you what, for being a good sport to Emma I'll take you both to dinner."

"Thanks, I got a weird letter and a package today. The letter said I couldn't open the package until I gave it to you." Derek waited in silence.

"How bizarre but alright. Bring the package along."

"Alright I'll see you tonight mum." He put the phone down.

"Angie, sounds like we're going to dinner straight after work." He sat down in the employee rest room after helping her finish her rounds. "I'm not sure of the details but knowing the way my mum is it will be somewhere expensive."

"Alright." She suddenly looked down at the table.

"Is something wrong?" Derek asked.

"It's strange, having to take care of a guy who saves other people's lives daily. I feel so bad that I can't show how important you are to me." She produced the jewellery box Derek had given her from her pocket. "You give me gifts and everything to say thanks, but I give you nothing."

"You don't realise how stupid you sound right now." Derek smiled. "You're looking after me and doing a good job of it, if I was left to look after myself my wound would have been infected on my hand and I would force myself to believe everything was fine."

"You're not like that!" She laughed.

"Oh really, why don't you ask mom and Steve what happened when I first wrangled Kalila?"

"You didn't do anything stupid back then did you?"

"Remember it was only two years ago, she was powerful and delivered a huge kick into the left side of my chest and I tried to make everyone believe I was fine. You should ask Steve about the rest."

"Am I disturbing anything?" Cybil came in and joined the pair.

"No, you seem upset is something wrong?" Angie asked.

"Oh it's nothing really…" Her baby had woken and looked hungry.

"Anything we can help with?" Derek took a look at the sad, undetermined expression that was painted on the 'Iron Vixen's' face.

"Na, just me and Greg having a lover's spat is all." She smiled.

"Looks like the baby's hungry…" Tyler waltzed in clutching a juice carton.

"Aw, she looks so cute!" Leslie soon followed behind.

"Hey Cybil…" Angie looked up at the woman.

"Yes Angie?"

"Can I feed the baby?" She asked. "I want to see what it's like."

"If you'd like." She pulled a bottle from the baby's bag. "Just let me heat this. Derek can you hold the baby?"

"Sure…" He took the squirming child from her mother's arms. He prized Angie's arms apart with his free hands and lowered the baby into her arms, positioning her so she was ready to be fed. "That's how to hold a baby before you feed it."

"Derek how come you're so good with kids?" Cybil shook her head in disbelief.

"I helped my mum and step-dad raise my baby sister when I was a teenager." He smiled.

"Wow, ok Angie just hold the bottle close to her mouth like so…" Angie sat in silence feeding the tiny baby in her arms. As if she knew that her older brother was talking about her, Emma burst through the door.

"Derek!" She yelled gasping for breath. "I need to hide her for a few minutes." She dived under the table.

"What's wrong?" Derek pulled her from under the table by her collar.

"Cheerleaders…wound up…chased me…"

"I warned ya little sis." Derek smiled.

"I know, I know. I'm just going to wait so I know they've gone, then I'm going to go home." She caught her breath and waited for a couple of minutes. "Mum rang me to tell me that I'm allowed to stay at your house, thanks big bro! Cute baby! Alright I'm off!" With that she had left.

"She seems like quite a character Derek." Cybil giggled.

"She's a handful but she's good fun to be around." The baby had finished its bottle by now.

"Now you have to burp the baby Angie." Cybil helped her once more.

"What were you and Dr Kasal arguing about in the hall?" Leslie asked.

"It was nothing."

"I'm sure one of us will be able to help." Angie handed the baby to Derek. As soon as she was on his lap she pulled his glasses from his face.

"Hey!" He whined tickling the little baby as he lifted her onto the table.

"I doubt it, we were arguing about the last time we went out together." Cybil watched as Derek entertained her daughter while trying to prise the glasses away from her face.

"When was the last time you spent some quality time together?" Leslie asked (she was the most romantic of the group).

"A few months ago maybe…we can't find anyone to look after trouble there." The baby giggled on cue as Derek prised his glasses from her grip. The baby then got to work on pulling his shirt collar.

"Ow, ow, ow…" The baby was tugging quite hard. "Ok, ok have my glasses back."

"She seems to like you Derek." Greg came in, taking the seat beside Cybil.

"Greg we really can't go out. We have nobody to take care of Kari."

"What about Derek and Angie?" Tyler suggested. Both Derek and Angie looked at each other for an answer.

"I…uh…" Derek smiled. "It depends how long for…"

"We don't mind helping." Angie added.

"It'll only be for a few hours." Cybil said thoughtfully.

"No you deserve a proper night out! If it's alright with Derek, we could look after her all night." Angie quickly looked at Derek. "We're going out for dinner with Derek's family though."

"I don't think mum will see it as a problem, she likes babies." Derek pulled his cellphone from his pocket. "If they think it's alright to take her along, then we'd be happy to care for her…" As he glanced down at the red cellphone he had two messages.

"Hi it's your mum, rang Emma, meet you about half six for dinner. Is this to early? Ring me back…" The first one said.

"…Derek…remember me?...you have special powers…just like me…" Derek whitened and he hastily jabbed at the delete button.

"Something wrong?" Greg asked.

"No, everything's fine. It's just my imagination acting up." He stood and pulled his glasses from the baby's hands. "Give me a sec now…"


End file.
